Peetas POV
by mutedlikesunset
Summary: This takes place post-Mockingjay. It is written in the POV of Peeta. It shows the struggles of his Capitol tormented mind, and how he pushes through, for Katniss. Along the way, they encounter much of their past.
1. Chapter 1

_Peeta's POV_

**_Chapter 1_**

It's strange to think that six months has passed since Katniss told me she loved me. All the years I spent wishing she'd notice the way I gently brushed her fingers when I sold her bread at my family's bakery. Or how my blood boiled underneath my pale skin at those rare occasions her eyes met mine at school. I'll never be able to forget those moments, but my mind seems to be working against me since those dark days I spent in the Capitol. Sometimes it takes minutes for me to regain my sense of reality. And sometimes it takes hours. But Katniss is always there in my arms begging for me to stay with her. I always do.

This morning I wake to the smell of bacon and eggs—Katniss usually always leaves before me in the morning, leaving me breakfast. She still can't shake the morning ritual of hunting. It's not that we need the extra meat—we have plenty of it—I tend to think it's a healing process. But often my mind strays to the idea that she's out there waiting for Gale to show up one day. I try to convince myself that I'm wrong.

I eat my breakfast quickly so I can head down to the new bakery in District 12. Katniss knows that this is _my_ healing process. I'll never know what happened to my parents or my brothers… I'm not even sure I'd ever want to know. Some things are just better left unsaid.

I take my time kneading the dough letting my thoughts stray to Katniss again. I'm not quite sure I'll ever be to explain what I feel for her. My memories have gotten clearer through the help of Katniss talking about the time we had together. I often think back to the day we almost took nightlock. I was okay with dying. I was happy that my last moments would have been with her-the last face I'd see would be hers.

After making about a dozen loafs of bread, I walk over to the storefront and switch the 'closed' side of the sign to 'open'. Greasy Sae is always one of the first to walk through the door. She is a kind woman, helping Katniss with the house, and helping me get this place up and running again. I owe her a lot for helping us get through the horrors District 12 was left with.

"Morning Peeta, got any fresh ones for me?" She asks with a warm smile.

"Only for you. How many?" I laugh, wiping my floured hands on my pants.

"Two please. I'll share some with Ripper if I can get that damn girl to put down the booze." She chuckles through the few teeth she has left.

I wrap the bread in a towel to keep them hot for her walk back to the house. I never charge her for the bread. The few people left in District 12 should have something to indulge in after all the years of starvation.

"Thank you, boy. You know I was thinkin'. When you planning on poppin' the question to Ms. Everdeen." She asks, winking at me.

I laugh and shake my head. What can I say? I'd joked with Katniss about it last month. She didn't say no, but she also didn't say yes. I wasn't going to push the subject now. Not now.

Greasy Sae waves on her way out and thanks me again. A few moments later, I take two more loafs out of the oven, when I hear the door open.

"Those for me?" Katniss says as she walks up behind me, wrapping her arms around me from behind. I maneuver myself to turn around without breaking free of her hold. I take her face in my hands and gently graze her cheekbones. Everytime I look at her, she reminds me of all the things I owe my life to her for.

"Only if you can pay the price." I laugh, kissing her lightly. She stands on her tip-toes wrapping her arms around my neck this time. I rest my head against hers, with my arms at her waist. She smells intoxicating—like orange blossoms and orchids.

"Come on, you can come back here later. Come home with me for a little while." Katniss teases. I grab her hand and start my pace out the door. _The bread can wait._

When we make our way back to the house, we find Buttercup sitting outside on the front step, cleaning his coat.

We lay on the bed together, both silent. We look into each other eyes for a long while. Some days, we spend hours doing this. We know we don't have to say a word to each other to know what the other is thinking. It reminds me of all the nights on the train I held her in my arms.

She takes my hand and holds it onto her heart, placing hers over mine. It's moments like these where I know myself. I know I won't lose my head in this moment. I know that she isn't the enemy like the capitol said. She never was. She is mine, and I am hers.

She leans closer, resting her head on my chest.

"You're my best friend, you know that right?" She says.

"I know that." I say, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. "Katniss, I.." I begin to say, but she interrupts me. "I wish I could freeze this moment, and live in it forever." She says. Instead of saying something further, I lift her chin to my face and press my lips to hers.

"You know that reminds me of something I was going to show you today..." I whisper. "It's a bit of a surprise, but way long overdue."

She sits up, looking at me curiously. "A surprise? Well don't keep me waiting! Let's see it!" She grabs both of my hands and drags me off the bed. I lead her over to the closet but stop before I open it.

"Wait, close your eyes. I'll tell you when to open them." I say.

It was from before I was a prisoner of the capitol. It was after the first games. This was something I could not give to her because the time wasn't right. This was when she said it was all for the games.

"Open them."

As she opens her eyes, she doesn't say anything. She takes a step back and sits on the bed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Peeta, when did you make this?"

"After we won the games..on the train ride back to District 12." I say. "I've been waiting a long time to give this to you, Katniss." I say, lowering my eyes to the floor.

It's a painting of her sleeping underneath the soft, orange sunset. It's reminiscent of all the nights we spent sleeping on the train together. I always recall how peaceful she looked when she slept. It was not long after the first time we did, that she started mumbling my name in her sleep. I knew I couldn't convince her then that she loved me, but I knew in my heart that she really did. I had waited all my life for her already, so that's why I waited for her to admit to herself that she loved me too.

"I waited so long for you already, Katniss. I knew then how you really felt. But I knew the only person to convince you, was yourself." I sit down on the ground, looking up at her.

She takes my face in her hands, and sighs. This time, she leans down pressing her lips against mine. I get up, never leaving her lips, and pull her onto the bed. I trace her jaw with my lips, softly. She buries her face into my collar, letting out a loud sob. I hold her tighter in my arms, kissing her hair.

"Thank you Katniss. Thank you for never giving up on me, even when I gave up on myself." I whisper.

She pulls back, looking into my eyes. "You would have done the same for me. I can't imagine life now without you in it. We need each other, Peeta. We really do. We protect each other. We always have. Not from the capitol anymore, but from our inner demons. The ones that fight us every day. The ones I fight to have you stay with me." She looks down at our intertwined hands.

I begin to lose it now. I try hard to stay strong for her, but I know she's said this to me once before. I can't forget that. I look back up into her eyes. She's so incredible.

"Always."


	2. Chapter 2

_Peetas POV_

**Chapter 2**

Today is not a good day. I can feel it. My memories feel wary, and unstable. But most of all I sense challenge rising in my mind. What is real? What is not real? Can I really tell the difference?

I sit at the edge of the bed and stare at the clock_. 6:16 A.M_. Katniss should be back by now. But the house is only filled with silence apart from my own breathing. I walk downstairs and out the front door and look down both sides of the road. She's nowhere in sight.

I walk a little further down, closer to Ripper's place, and that's when I hear it. The most familiar of voices. The most beautiful.

I look around the side of an old mill to see Katniss standing and speaking to a young, dark skinned boy. He looks to be around 13, maybe younger. His smile is what takes me back, though. I haven't seen a smile like that on anyone since before the uprising. I knew then, that this day would no longer be bad for me. I witness happiness among this young boy, and can't help but feel happy too.

Katniss looks over at me, waving me over. I don't know the last time I saw her so happy. She must know this boy.

"Peeta, I'd like you to meet someone. Our newest drifter, Maddix." She pats his shoulder, and then looks up at me.

Drifters come through our district about two or three times a month. They're the people still searching out family members, or even shelter. Some are doing it because they fear their past and wish to move on.

When I really look at his face this time, I see it. I know this face. It doesn't belong to him. I've seen it once before…but slightly older.

Thresh. This boy must be his brother.

"Maddix," I extend my hand, and he does the same. "Your brother, he was brave. I see a lot of him in you." I look down at the ground now. I don't know what else to say. _I can't thank your brother enough for killing another person to save Katniss, only for him to die himself._ All I know is, Maddix looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in weeks. It's the least I could do for him.

"Come on, why don't we take you back to the house? We've got some venison we've got to cook up. You look like you could use a nice meal." I smile at him, and his eyes light up. I was right, he hasn't eaten much of anything in weeks. Katniss looks at me appreciatively, and grabs my hand. I know what this means to her.

After eating, Maddix sits back in his chair, his stomach protruding. I remember the first time I ate Capitol food, I overate. I was so used to not knowing when my next meal would be, so I know this feeling.

"Thank you, both. I.." He stops himself and looks down. "I just wanted to say that…if it wasn't going to be my brother to win the games. I'm glad it was both of you…" His eyes get glossy, but his tears don't fall. Katniss reaches across the table and grabs his hand.

"Thresh saved my life. I feel my only way to repay him, is by helping you. If you decide to stay here in District 12, you come here if you need anything, okay? We have more food than we need anyways." She looks over at me, it almost seems like she is asking me if this is okay. Of course it is. I owe Thresh too. He's the reason I can still hold Katniss close to me at night, or wake to her arms wrapped around me in the morning.

"Well I should probably go, I've been searching you two out for a while. But there are others I need to find. But I'll be back to District 12 soon enough. Thank you both again." He gets up, grabs his bag, and walks out the front door.

I glance over at Katniss, she's looking out the front window. She looks… peaceful.

"I didn't know he had any siblings. Let alone any that could have made it past the uprising.." She glances down at the cup on the table. She covers her face with her hands and sighs.

District 11 had it bad. There's no one left there. There hasn't been for months. I don't know where Maddix has been wandering all this time, or how he is alive. I just know that I'm thankful to have met him.

I get up, clear the table and walk back over the Katniss. She looks up at me and smiles. I just stare at her. I start to feel a little off, like something else is deciding what I see. I close my eyes, tightly and then open them again. Katniss is blurring from my vision, her skin turning green, and then blue. I close my eyes again, my fists shaking. I'm scared. I can feel myself losing my own battle. I do not open my eyes again. I am afraid of what I will see. I am afraid of what is happening to me.

I hear echoes of voices and growling. Is it a dog?

But then I just hear silence.

I hear her voice again.

"Peeta? Can you hear me?" Katniss' voice is calm. It soothes me from my frantic thoughts.

"Stay with me, Peeta. It's just me." This time I feel her fingers lace through mine. I feel her breath on my face. I feel her warmth closer to my body. And then, I feel her lips on mine. And that's when I know she's found me again.

I lean into her, and kissing her rougher.

She breaks me from my nightmares. She finds me when I seem to be lost. She saves me every day.

She grabs the back of my hair, and knots her fist into it. I grab her waist and pull her closer.

I break from this kiss first. I open my eyes for the first time since my spell.

I lose my breath. She's there. She's _real_. I know that now. I just wish I could know that forever. I know my mind will probably never be fixed. But, I know Katniss. She will help me remember.

"I love you," I say. I look up at her face; she smiles, and grazes the bottom of my chin.

"I love you." She tells me. She pulls me closer, and we stay like that for a while.

In the night, I suddenly wake to screams. It doesn't take long before I realize they're mine. As often as this happens, the humiliation never goes away. I feel weaker than Katniss. Emotionally. I let these demons take over my sleep. She can't save me then.

"Shh, it's ok. It's not real. It's just a dream." She shakes me into reality. I know she's right. But I still feel the need to get up and walk it off.

"I know. I'll be back soon. I just need some fresh air." I lean over and kiss her cheek, and walk downstairs out the door.

Without streetlights, District 12 would seem sinister to anyone else. But the darkness out here welcomes me more than the darkness in my sleep, and I appreciate that. I walk down the main path, past the bakery, towards where the old Justice Hall once stood. I see something move in the shadows. My muscles tense.

"Is someone there?" my voice sounds shaky.

"Is that you Peeta?" The voice responds.

I know this voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Peeta?" the voice asks again.

I step closer. The shadow moves closer into the moonlight.

My body shudders at the sight of her. If I hadn't heard her voice first, I'm not so sure I would recognize her. The scars run up her right arm, covering the entirety of it. They lead up to her neck and along her cheek, reaching to the top of her forehead. For a moment I feel like crying. How could something like this happen to someone like her? Is there anything good out there for any of us anymore?

Delly Cartwright's yellowish hair lay flatly along her mangled collar bone. Her eyes are full of recognition, but I do not see the same girl I once knew. She pulls her arm across her body, out of self consciousness maybe. I realize now that I've been looking at her far too long.

"Delly, is that you?" I ask, walking toward her.

"Yeah… I'm finally home." She pausing, taking a deep breath. "After searching for my brother, and found that he was ok, I decided to come back to District 12."She pauses again, looking back up at me. I immediately steer my gaze to the side. "It's okay Peeta. It's bad. Real bad. I'm just happy you knew it was me." Her eyes flickered up to me, and back down to her hands. "is Katniss..is she okay?" She asked.

She was always a close friend of mine. She was selfless, and caring. She reached out to me when I needed it most. Now she is the one who needs help.

"We're all fine. We've been doing well back here so far. With some help, we got the bakery up and running again." I stop myself. Who cares about the bakery? "I'm so happy to see you. I've been hoping to see you around here again." I walk forward, embracing her. Right then, she begins to cry. I will never know her pain.

"I got in earlier today. Greasy Sae and Ripper have a spare room in their house for me to stay." She smiles at me. "I'm really happy to see you Peeta. Won't you tell Katniss I say hello?"

I immediately see the old Delly in there somewhere. Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up in that smile. At the same time, I notice other drastic changes to her. Besides the burns, I noticed how gaunt she is. She always looked healthy, and well fed. Now I could see her rib bones beneath her protruding collar bones.

"You'll be in good hands with Greasy Sae. She keeps us healthy around here." I surprise myself by letting out a laugh.

"I won't keep you, I know it's late. Good night, I guess I'll be seeing you around then." She smiles and waves.

I wake up feeling a little disoriented. Like last night might have been a dream. Like Delly was never standing in front of me with most of her body covered in scars. But she was. The girl who helped me with my memory was punished. She's alone.

I walk to the closet and take out my clothes. I take off my shirt, revealing scars of my own. I look down at the one across my abdomen. The Capitol ruined my mind, and they ruined my body.

Ashamed, I look away from the scar and pull on a new shirt.

I finish getting dressed and go outside to check on the plants. _Note to self_, stop letting Buttercup use the garden as a litter box.

"You did this." I point to the dead plants. Buttercup hisses at me, naturally.

I hear a laugh behind me. I look over my shoulder to find Katniss leaning against the opening of the front door. She's wearing sun dress today. I can count the times I've seen her in a dress, so I take the opportunity to relish the moment.

"You look nice today." I grin, adjusting my gaze from her face, all the way down to her feet.

"Cinna." She's still smiling, but her eyes have changed.

We were told he was killed. Katniss refuses to believe it, but I know deep down she thinks something awful has happened to him.

I take my gloves off, and walk to her. She wraps her arms around me and rests her head on my shoulder. I can tell she's still thinking about him.

"He would love that you're wearing it." I place my hand on the small of her back.

"I wonder if he can see me now…" A lump rises in my throat. I've never heard her talk about him like this. I wonder if she really believes he's gone. I decide to hold back and not say anything. Nothing I _could_ say would be right.

I grab her hand and lead in her into the house. We sit down on the sofa, and she looks to me.

"Do you think you could stay with me today. I'm sure the town has enough baked goods for the day." She takes my hand. "I just, I could really just use a day off…with you." She says.

She still makes my heart race when she's so candid. I'm still not used to it, and I probably won't ever be either.

"What's it to you?" I joke, and she lightly punches my side. I pull her closer to me, and brush her hair from her face. She looks at me seriously now. Differently. She reaches her hands up to my face, cradling it gently beneath her palms. She pulls me closer, her forehead resting on mine. Our breathing is in sync. But if I could guess, my heart is racing much faster than hers. Her right hand falls to my arm, and she stares down at it. Her hand gently moves down my bare arm, until her hand is placed into mine. I lean in, pressing my lips to hers, hers move more fiercly against mine. My head goes blank. No words can describe the relationship we have. She's my neighbor. She's my friend. And now she's my lover. I feel stirring in my chest, slowly making its way throughout my body. I can't help but feel myself grow hungrier for her kisses. But I know we have plenty of time for this. Time passes, but when I'm with her it feels like it has stopped.

I press my lips gently to her neck and along her collar bone. I pull back, and tuck her hair behind her ear.

She lay her head down against my chest. She laughs, giving my hand a squeeze.

"You heart is racing a mile a minute." She says.

"You really don't have any idea, the effect you have on me, do you Katniss?"

"Not really. I was hoping you might want to give my heart a listen." I lean my head down to her heart. I could be wrong, but it's beating just as fast as mine. I can't help but give her a grin.

"You have that effect on me too, Peeta. More than you realize." She whispers quietly in my ear. She reaches down and laces her fingers through mine.

She lays down again, and I mindlessly fiddle with her hair like I used to. It brings me back to happier days. Livelier ones.

It makes me wonder if she still believes I was practicing tying knots.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss takes the cheese buns out of the oven and sets them down next to me.

"These okay, or should I put them back in for a few more minutes?" she looks at me. I can't help but laugh. She's so serious when she's trying hard to be good at something.

"Don't laugh, Peeta! I need to get the hang of this if I'm going to be spending more time in the bakery!" she scolds me. Her serious demeanor quickly turns into a smile. She reaches in the bag of flour and throws it at me. I wipe the flour off my cheek, and t-shirt and move closer to her. She places her hand on my chest and keeps it there. I place my hand over hers, and get lost for moment in her silver eyes.

"You're horrible." She says, "I'll remember this when you ask me to teach you to use a bow." She winks, and gives me a peck on the cheek. She makes her way to the back door.

"Hey Katniss," I call after her. She turns around; her smile gives my heart a tug. "They turned out perfect." I refer to the cheese buns. She looks pleased with herself, then continues on outside.

I have to say, seeing Katniss in the bakery is satisfying. Even that is an understatement.

My mouth runs dry. I've been at it for hours. Lifting bags of flour gets easier, but it stills tires me out quickly. I lean against the counter and take a break. I wipe the sweat from my brow and walk over to the phone.

"Who is it?" I hear a grouchy, voice on the other end.

"Your worst nightmare. Where have you been lately? I haven't seen you around in at least a week!" I yell back. I mean it with love. Haymitch is used to it by now.

"I've uh.. I've been busy with stuff." I hear rattling in the background.

"With substance, perhaps? What could you possibly be busy with?" I poke fun at him, but my mind is curious now. I really wonder where he has been. Ever since he's laid off the booze, he's actually turned into a decent guy. He's taken up building custom furniture. He made our kitchen set and sofa. I have to admit, he has talent.

"Look, how about you stop by, I'll even have some tea ready for you." Haymitch says. I'm shocked by his sudden hospitality, something I haven't ever witnessed from him.

I hear more muffling in the background, maybe another voice?

"Alright, I'll bring Katniss with me and we can make it a party." I kid with him.

When we get to Haymitch's house, the changes are evident. His shutters have been straightened, and sanded. His garden is no longer littered with weeds, but contains lavish morning glories and azaleas.

I lean down and pick the most beautiful flower I see, and place it in Katniss' hair.

"Perfect." I say to her, gently brushing her cheek. She glances down, smiling, then looking back up and me.

"Come on in lovebirds. There's something I'd like you to see." Haymitch says calmly. Weird. He's acting very weird. On top of it all, he _looks _weird. His hair is clean for once, and slicked back. His face is clean-shaven, and his clothes are stain-free. I feel like I'm staring at a new man.

"Lookin' good Haymitch." I say. He gives me a thumbs up and grins.

"You clean up nicely." Katniss laughs, punching him lightly in the arm. He smirks at her, but then turns around leading us in the house. His house doesn't smell like the usual—booze. It smells…nice?

I walk forward to sit at the kitchen table with Haymitch and Katniss, when something catches my feet.

Shoes.

They aren't Haymitch's. I know this because they're women's shoes. Not any ordinary shoes I'd likely seen on Katniss. They're heels. They're in rough shape, like they've made it out of a natural disaster—barely. I know these shoes only belong on the feet of the one woman brave enough to walk in them.

Effie Trinket.

Katniss turns around at me when she hears me gasp. Then her gaze follows mine and the realization hits her too.

"Haymitch…is she here?" Katniss's eyes are wide. Impatient with his response, she runs upstairs.

Effie made it out alive. The crazy-haired, well-mannered woman from the Capitol made it out alive. I follow Katniss' path and meet her upstairs.

I'm shocked. Effie doesn't look the way she once did. Her clothes are like ours, dull colors. I guess that she probably found them along the way back here. Her face is stripped of makeup, revealing a natural beauty. Her hair seems to have gone back to its natural color. I laugh.

"Blonde? It explains so much." I walk over to Effie, who is greeting me with a smile, and embrace her.

Katniss walks over too and hugs her too. We've all made it.

"Oh I never thought I would say this. But I have missed you two so much!" She says exuberantly. "I hope you two have continued using table utensils." Her brow furrows, her face looks worried. Then she breaks into smile and laughs. "I'm just teasing! I was just telling Haymitch to invite you over!" She pats me shoulder and squeeze Katniss' hand.

"How long have you been in District 12?" I ask.

"Oh, I think it's been about a week." She replies. Now it makes sense. Haymitch has been avoiding me for about a week now. Why would Effie go to Haymitch, though? They've always had trouble getting along.

Katniss looks at me first, then back at Effie.

"Effie what's going on with you and Haymitch?" Katniss demands. Oh. I get it now.

Effies face flushes red.

"Oh well if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore. I suppose you should hear it from Haymitch. I think he'd like to be the one to tell you." She grins.

I turn around and see Haymitch leaning against the bedroom door. He's smiling.

He's smiling at Effie.

Haymitch and Effie are living together. Haymitch and Effie are getting along. Haymitch and Effie are together.


	5. Chapter 5

Haymitch makes his way across the room, and then slides his arm around Effie's waist. I don't know if I've ever seen anything stranger. Effie playfully giggles while looking up at him.

There's something happening here. I don't know what exactly it might be. But I know my smile I give back to them is effortless. I'm happy for them. I'm happy for Haymitch.

And most of all, they both look happy too.

"What do you plan on doing in District 12, Effie? Opening your own shoe shop?" Katniss teases.

"Well no, I was planning on helping Haymitch with his furniture business." Effie retorts, and then looks back at Haymitch. "I didn't realize you had so much talent hidden in there." She squeezes his hand.

"Come on Katniss, we should get going." I say. "I'll just leave you to, to it." I wink. Effie's face flushes red again. I didn't expect it from him, but his cheeks turn just as red as hers.

Haymitch pulls me aside before I leave, while Katniss waits outside for me with Effie.

"I didn't think it was possible, Haymitch. To see you two in the same room together, not bickering that is." I say. He laughs, but then regains his composure.

"She's really just... I don't know. I can't put the right words together to describe it, Peeta." He says. "I think the closest thing I can get to explaining it, is like me needing her like you need Katniss." He continues, putting his hands in his pockets. "She makes me want to be the best I can be. She keeps me in check, boy. That woman is relentless!" He smiles now, lightly slapping my shoulder.

"It's good to see you like this. I'm really happy for you. The changes are noticeable." I say looking around the room, admiring its newfound beauty.

On the way home Katniss takes my hand, playing with my ring finger. I wonder if this is a mindless act, or if this is her cryptic way of letting me know she's finally come to a decision.

I look at her only to find her already staring at me. Her eyes are brighter now, in the daylight. Her skin radiates like the sun does on a tepid August day.

We're at the house now. She doesn't say a word. She just pulls me along upstairs.

She sits on the bed first; her eyes looking at the floor. She fidgets with her fingers while she sits in silence.

I lean down, staring up into her eyes. She brings her hands to my face, keeping them there.

"I know this may not seem like the most traditional way to go about this," She says, watching me now. "But then again, we haven't lived much of a traditional life." She laughs, even though it's far from being humorous. She looks tired, and defeated, but there's still happiness in her eyes.

"Peeta, I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you." She confesses. She tucks her hair behind her ear, and clears her throat.

I don't really know what to think at this point. Everyone can only dream to end up with the one person you dream about being with the most. I love Katniss. I've always loved her. All this time I thought I may have loved her in this alone. But I know that I've been wrong all along. I was wrong about her. She's strong-tough as nails. But in her heart, there's a place for me.

I look back at her. Her hair is free of its normal braid today- her natural waves shape to her face.

That face.

The face I was always unsure if I'd ever see again. The face I would always look back to when I didn't think I was strong enough to fight through this war. Not just the war in the Districts, but the war with myself. I fight this war day by day. I'm not sure if I have a chance of winning this war, but it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that I have Katniss. The girl I saw out in the pouring rain, struggling to stay alive. The girl who was willing to die with me in the arena. Not once, but twice. The girl who is smart, and agile. The girl who was on fire.

Her slate eyes are on me now. I can tell she's struggling with what she wants to say next.

"I want you to be mine, in every way that I am yours. I want to marry you, Peeta." She isn't answering my teases about marriage for the past few months. This is a proposal she is making herself. Untraditional. But that's Katniss. She was never one to do things the way they were meant to be done.

"You already have me." I smile, taking her hand, and hold it against my cheek. Her skin is soft against mine. I press my lips to hers, my mind running through a million thoughts. Her hand winds into my hair, and mine does the same to hers. This kiss is different than the others. We are sure of ourselves. In this moment, we both know what the other is feeling.

I pull her body closer to mine, and rest my hand on the sliver of bare skin above her waistline.

My heart pounds like thunder in my head.

Her handles fumble as she pulls my shirt over my head. I feel my body tense—I'm nervous now. Katniss hasn't seen any part of my body since before the uprising. She has no idea what to expect. She has no idea my chest is riddled with scars from the whippings I received from the Capitol.

She senses my discomfort and pauses. Her eyes trail down at my chest. Her face doesn't show any signs of horror like I was expecting. Instead, she runs her hand along the largest scar over my abdomen. I shiver, and place my hand over hers.

She doesn't say anything. She doesn't have to.

Her predicted words are replaced by her warm embrace over my bare chest. She holds me tighter. Her body shudders.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." She sighs, noticeably upset. "This should have never happened."

"It's okay, really." I whisper. "They remind me everyday how lucky I am to be alive….alive with you." I trail off.

We stand silent for minutes, or maybe even hours, in each other's arms. I'm safe there. She trails her hand along another scar, and then another. Each time I shiver. My mind can't rob me of my happiness in this moment. Nothing can.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wake up to warm arms wrapped around my chest. She looks so peaceful. Her face is free of any anger, or fear. It's pure.

I think back to last night. How she lay in my arms the whole night after she discovered my scars. How her fingers trailed along my scars, and then her lips. At my worst, she made me feel my best.

She rolls over on her side, and stretches out. Then she rolls back over on her other side, resting her head on one arm. She smiles at me.

"Good morning."

"Morning." I say. She smiles at me, her skin flushed. She gets up first, stretching her arms again, arching her back ever so slightly—revealing a sliver of skin. My blood boils beneath my skin, like I'm on fire. She notices me staring, and laughs.

"I'm going to grab a shower, and be on my way to the woods. I'll be back in an hour or so." She walks over to me, and presses her lips against mine. It doesn't last nearly long as I wish I did.

After Katniss leaves, I know it's the perfect time to do what I've been planning. I don't know quite where to start my search for it, but I know it's here. It's got to be here somewhere.

I start in the closet, tearing through clothing, and bags, only finding sketchbooks from Cinna, and dried oak leaves from this past fall. Nothing.

I move on to her drawers, going through item after item, but still come up empty. I feel discouraged… maybe it's been misplaced?

I sit on the bed, trying to think of where she might have it. As I'm about to give up, I look over to my left, at her bed pillow. I lift it to find a small hand-woven pouch with the initials _J. M._

This must have belonged to Johanna Mason. Johanna Mason was there with me through it all. She promised me during our days held captive that she would never speak of what happened there with anyone. We would put those days behind us. Only she and I really know what happened. Only she knows of the things President Snow made me do. Only I know of the things President Snow made Joanna Mason do.

Shaking those thoughts away, I pull the strings and empty its contents.

And then it's there. Sitting in my hand, unscathed. The pearl I gave to Katniss during the quarter quell—that pearl meant there was hope for me and Katniss. If that pearl survived the uprising, and war, then we could too. We could put our strength together, and we could fight through it all.

I walk down to the only place I know I can find what I'm looking for. Greasy Sae's door flies open- her face lighting up simultaneously.

"Boy I've been hopin' to see you around here!" She pulls me in for a hug. I smile, but then I straighten my composure.

"I was hoping you might have what I'm looking for." I say, and then I open my palm, revealing the small pearl. She looks down, and then back up at me.

"Is this for what I think it is?" Greasy Sae's face is so exuberant now; I can't help but feel it too. I realize the enormity of what I'm doing. She was one of the spectators during both games. She saw some of the more private moments between us. She's been waiting for this too.

"Last night…she just. _She_ asked me," I say.

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. That Everdeen girl knows what she wants. And damned if I say, she sure knows how to get it!" Her body shakes with laughter. "I've got something just perfect for it." She says, and turns around to walk in her quaint kitchen. She arrives back in record time.

"I know how to set it. If you want me to?" she offers, seriously now.

"That's what I came here for." I grin, handing her the pearl. I look down at the antique gold band she holds. It's thin, and simple. But then I noticed subtle details—etched intertwining vines. That's what we are—vines; growing together, complicated, and always making unexpected moves. And most of all, they are impossible to untangle. She's right.

It's perfect.

When I get back to the house, I find that Katniss still isn't home yet.

This gives me time to put the ring just where I want—right back where I found it. I know she'll find it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but it will be there waiting for her.

The day is long. Maybe it just feels longer because of the growing anticipation.

I clean up after dinner, taking my time washing the dishes. The warm water on my hands is soothing.

Not quite as soothing as the warm arms that unexpectedly lace around my chest. She stays like that for a while. I think of the difference between how we are today, and during the first games. How it all really means something now. How her arms wrapped around me, not only set my heart aflame, but does the same for her now. From behind, she kisses my cheek, and then my neck.

Her arms set me free, and I turn around to see her face. Her hair is pulled back, and she's already changed for bed. She's exhausted; her eyelids visibly heavy.

"Why don't you go upstairs, I'll meet you up there?" I say, resting my hand on her shoulder. "You could look like you could use a fair night's sleep." I laugh, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Don't leave me alone for too long, you know I can't get any decent sleep without you." She sighs. I lean in this time, pressing my lips to hers one last time tonight. I rest my hand on the small of her back, and my other on the curve of her neck. She pulls away after some time, apologetically, and then walks upstairs. I can't blame her, she looks worn out.

I finish the dishes, and then walk over to Buttercups food bowl. I drop the leftovers from dinner in his bowl, but the only thanks I get from him are a hiss. It's only expected.

When I finally make my way upstairs, the light underneath our door seeps through the crack. She's still awake.

When I walk in, she's sitting up in bed, facing away from me. Her body is trembling, the pouch lying beside her.

When she finally hears me, she jerks her head around. She wipes her eyes quickly, but I ignore that. All I see is the pearl ring sitting on her left ring finger. Her lips rise into a smile that could never be replicated. And that's when I know I she's mine.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't know if fate picked our paths. I guess I'll never know. Through all the battles we've won, and lost—we still hold on to the idea of hope in the end. I've heard that the only thing stronger than fear, is hope, but I don't believe that. I believe we fear what hope may bring. I believe the two are entranced in each other's ideas. We love the idea of hope, but it scares us to death that it may never bring us peace. We cannot dwell on that fear, though. We have to continue to strive for that happiness.

I dream of the day Katniss will be mine forever. Tonight she has accepted the idea—a lovely idea that gives me hope.

She gracefully makes her way over to me, grabbing my shirt by its collar, and pulls me in. Intoxicated by her mere presence, my heart jumps out of my chest, and then reclaims its original position. She pulls away, and looks down at her hand. The pearl rests in the antique gold band, fitting perfectly on her finger.

She clenches my hand, and looks back up at me.

"It's perfect." She murmurs in my ear.

"I'm glad you approve." I smile down at her. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, and reaches up to give me a kiss on my cheek.

She lay in my arms the entire night. Neither of us woke with a start in the night from nightmares. Instead, we slept quietly through the whole night.

The next morning, I'm surprised to wake to her still lying on my chest.

Avoiding the inevitability of startling her, I gently trail my hand along her back. She groans, and rolls over.

"Aren't you supposed to be hunting this morning?" I ask her.

She stretches her arms, and then looks over at me. "I was actually thinking of doing something different today. Something we could do together?" She inquires.

"I'm listening…" I laugh, sitting up in bed.

"Well you know that old cabin I used to go to? I've been thinking lately…" She pauses, sitting up as well. "It wasn't completely destroyed, but it could use a lot of work. I was thinking maybe you and I could turn it into a little project?" She starts toward the mirror, and pulls her hair back.

"I'm thinking I like this idea a lot." I answer. That's the truth. I love this idea. The thought of turning a remnant of a bad memory into a new beginning was striking to me.

"We can start on the outside, and work our way in. I asked Haymitch about it the other day—he even offered his help with the furniture." She says, standing in the doorway.

"How thoughtful he's been lately." I say playfully, and walk over to her. I rest my hand on her waist, and smile.

"So when do we start?" I ask.

"Now."

We make our way through the woods, into the small clearing of the cabin. It small, and quaint. It's in better shape than I'd expected, but the roof is in need of dyer restoration. The outside has overgrown weeds, and it's covered in ash from the bombs. The shutters on the right side are hanging on by a nail, but the ones on the left are nowhere in sight.

"Looks like we've got some work to do." I say, letting out a deep breath. It would take time, but I have a good feeling about it all. It would mean the world to Katniss, to see the end product, maybe in better condition than it had been before. I look over at her as she evaluates the work we've got cut out for us. There's something there, in her eyes. Something about hope, and the possibility of it all being worth-while.

I start on side yard, cutting away at thick weeds, and pulling them out by the root. When I've finally reached the side of the house, I take a wet cloth to the exterior. After scrubbing at it for a while, the ash begins to surrender, and comes off completely.

Katniss does the same to the front of the house.

After hours of clearing away weeds and somewhat cleaning the outside of the house, it's starting to reach a level of normalcy.

Katniss backs away from the house, and crosses her arms over her chest. She seems pleased with herself.

I walk over to her and throw my arm around her. She looks over at me and smiles, and then rests her head on my shoulder.

We decide to take a break for the day and walk back to the house. We pass Ripper, who is planting flowers in her yard, on the way back. She waves, and we do so as well. She looks better. Her eyes, which usually occupied by black rings around them, are bright and exuberant. I think Greasy Sae has finally gotten her to lay off the alcohol and preoccupy herself with other things to do during the day.

Katniss takes my hand and pulls me in the other direction.

"I'm actually feeling pretty hungry. I was in the mood for some cheese buns for lunch." She laughs quietly.

"Coming right up."

I end up making about two dozen, and wrap the leftovers up for later. Katniss and I take a seat in the store front.

She pulls apart the cheese buns, releasing the steam. She closes her eyes and smiles.

"They never get old to me." She opens her eyes again.

"Even after all this time?" I laugh. I make them several times a week, to her request.

"Guess it's sort of a comfort to me." She says.

"Fine by me, I don't mind making them." I pause. "So I think once we get this house done… that maybe…maybe we could get married there…" I pause again, looking up at her for a reaction. She raises an eyebrow but doesn't interrupt. "You know, invite the people in District 12, make it a celebration." I reach for her hand. The pearl seems iridescent in the sunlight.

"I'd like that." She says, stroking the back of my hand with her thumb. "I think everyone in District 12 could use a little positivity." She leans over the table and presses her lips against mine, just like I remember. Remembering every trace of her lips, like puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together. I touch her face, feeling the warmth rising in her cheeks. I smile, and she lets out a quiet laugh.

Her pinked cheeks rise into a smile.

I feel it in the air today. That everything just might turn out alright. That we'll have our wedding in that house. That we will share that with our friends in District 12. I smile again just at the thought of this devastatingly perfect idea.

Hope. That is all I hold on to.


	8. Chapter 8

The waves crash over my limp body, as another cannon fires off. One more tribute dead. One step closer to victory, I tell myself. My eyes slowly flicker open to see Mags standing over me, her face is worrisome, and her wrinkles are prominent. She rests her index and middle finger below my jawline.

"No pulse." She stammers out. "I'm so sorry Katniss. We must move on, there's nothing we can do now." Mags whispers.

"I can't just leave him!" Katniss screams back. "I made a promise! I promised to get him out alive!" her body crumples at my feet. "I promised. I promised." She repeats, over and over. Finnick reaches down, and pulls Katniss over his shoulder. She fights back, but loses quickly.

They all move on without me.

The cannon that fired, was my own. I was dead. And I was not coming home.

My eyes flash open, and my ears are filled with overwhelming silence. My hairline thick with a bead of sweat, I sit up and make my way to grab a shower. This nightmare was better than most. For starters, I knew it wasn't real because I am still alive—and because Katniss was herself. She wasn't the beady-eyed mutt staring deep into my broken soul. The mutt that I was so accustomed to seeing in my most recent night terrors.

I walk down to the kitchen to find a note Katniss left.

_Gone to the other house. Grabbed the supplies but left the paint for you. See you soon._

_-K_

It's been weeks, and we've made a lot of progress. All we have left on the exterior is paint. Soon we'll make our way inside, rip out the old wooden boards, and put a fresh layer of paint on the walls. Haymitch and Effie refuse to let us see the furniture they're working on. They tell us it's our "housewarming gift."

On my way, I notice Delly helping a new drifter with his wounds. Due to all of her scars, one of her eyes sags slightly, embedding a permanent frown. She sees me walking, and waves exuberantly at me. I wave back, and give her a smile. Even a girl, who has lost so much, still musters a smile for an old friend.

I set down the last of the cans of paint, and pop the lids off. Katniss comes from behind me, and rests her hands on my shoulders.

"I've got a really good feeling about this all, you know?" she sighs.

"I do too. I just can't wait to see the finished product." I say. "I can see we're quite a ways-away from that." I laugh. I turn around to face her. Her cheeks are stained red from the beating sun. Still beautiful.

"You know I saw Delly today." I say. "She was helping another drifter. Wounded. I don't know how she manages." I look down now. I owe Delly so much. She tried to help me even when I was ruthless. I was a monster created by President Snow.

"She manages because she's happy she's still alive." Katniss says silently. I walk over to her, and she looks up at me, her eyes welled with tears that haven't fallen.

I know she's thinking about Prim, but I don't dare mention it. I don't want to hurt her like that. The only thing I do is pull her in, and wrap my arms around her.

She wraps her arms around my neck, tighter than normal. Almost like she might collapse if she doesn't hold on.

"I know, Katniss. I know." I whisper.

Her body shutters, and I know it's because she's breaking. She keeps breaking, and I don't know how to fix her. She pulls away, giving my hand a gentle squeeze, and then walks back over to the spot she left off in.

I lean down and take my own bucket and walk over to the left side of the house.

Painting a house isn't quite as enjoyable as painting a portrait of Katniss. Especially in the rigid heat of this particular day.

After a few hours or so, I've finally finished two coats, and the house is beginning to look like a home.

I look over to Katniss, and she smiles at me. I make my way over to her and slide my arm around her waist. She sighs, and then looks up at me. Her spirits seem to have lifted from earlier.

Simultaneously, her face changes into a mischievous grin, and a thick glob of paint hits the side of my face.

She howls with laughter, and I can't help but do the same.

Oh, it's on.

I grab my entire paint can and chase her. She takes a quick left, but there's nowhere to go, but into the brush. I've got her. I tackle her down and we both land to the side, covering us both with paint. My stomach starts to hurt now from laughing so hard. She looks over at me and smears the paint in my hair, into my face.

"Such a masterpiece," she laughs "I think your painting skills are beginning to rub off on me."

"Oh, most definitely," I say sarcastically. I lean toward her and maneuver myself so I hover gently over her body.

"Even with a face full of paint, you still manage to look so beautiful." I say, wiping away some of the paint from her hair. She stares at me, and lifts her face to mine.

Her lips are fast, and fierce. She spins me over fast, and now she is the one hovering over me.

She breaks apart first and just looks at me. Her gray eyes are piercing and stunning. My mouth curls up into a smile. She smiles too.

"I knew I could find you here." A voice calls out. I know the voice that calls out to her. The voice I wish wasn't real, and the voice I'd hope would never return.

Katniss flips her head around in half a second. I now recognize the silence in my head. It's the silence that fills my nightmares.

Only this time, it's real.

Oh so real.


	9. Chapter 9

A dream really, that's what it feels like. Not a good dream, where I might be reluctant to wake up if I were to maybe be holding Katniss close to me. It's like those moments in life where you truly hope what you see and hear is all just a bad dream. I just want to take it back, back to five minutes ago, to before this all happened. The world slows down a bit, and everything begins to set in. Because I know now that he's here, everything could change. I could lose _everything_and I've never been more fearful.

My eyes slowly open to see him standing there. Gale Hawthorne. As quickly as I recognize him, I notice how different he looks. Physically, he appears just as he did the last time I saw him. But the look in his eyes tells me that he is a changed man. He's harder, aged with wrinkles setting in at the edges of his lids. His demeanor feels different, possibly more violent. As proof to my claim, two modern hand guns are strapped into leather holsters on his belt as another rifle is slung over his right shoulder. Under the circumstances, the wielding of weaponry seems unnecessary, and I grow skeptical of his visit.

Katniss' eyes light up and she seems to forget the world in an instant. She jumps up and quickly rushes over to Gale, pulling him in for a long embrace. I can't help but feel like a third wheel, like all those years ago. I slide my hands in my pockets, and keep my eyes on Gale. His eyes burn through me and I almost think I see his mouth curls up into a sly grin. As though he's trying to say, 'you don't have her yet.'

"Gale!" Katniss shouts and she pulls back from his hold and holds his face in her hands. It stings. Gale smirks and brushes a piece of hair from Katniss' face – something too intimate for their circumstances, but Katniss doesn't seem to pick up on it.

"Katniss Everdeen. Now you haven't changed a bit." Gale says in a deep tone. She laughs and crosses her arms. "Well what do you think?" She asks him as she points to the unfinished building beside us.

"I think you have your work cut out for you." He raises an eyebrow as he appraises the building. Her eyes are locked in his gaze and they don't say anything further. They just continue to stand in silence.

I attempt to clear my throat to catch their attention, but they simply remain preoccupied in their reunion. I feel uncomfortable, like I'm witnessing a tender moment I shouldn't be watching. I peer down at my feet as the leaves beneath them begin to blur and cross into one another. Disoriented, I reach for the oak tree beside me, but stumble over. I was wrong. There was no tree. It was an illusion. Things are starting to disappear from my vision. In one moment, everything goes dark and all I hear are growls. Low, snarling growls that are building in the throats of hungry mutts. I get up to start running, but I can't move. Walls that weren't there before have surrounded me. I slide my handle up around my waist and above my chest to begin pounding on the walls. After what felt like hours of slamming on the walls shouting for help, I'm starting to become short of breath.

"No! You can't fool me" I scream. "I know this is all a trick. None of this has ever been real!" I spit out, as I bang on the walls. The growls are growing closer and closer as my heart beats out of my chest.

Katniss. I think of Katniss through all of it. Usually my terrors don't last this long and I start to wonder if she's trying to help pull me back from this nightmare. Or maybe she's still caught up in the presence of a long lost lover. I begin to feel light headed, and I'm worried I may be starting to lose consciousness. I panic and bite down hard on my tongue to shock myself awake again. It seems to last for a while but I know I'm losing this battle. There's not enough air in this small space I'm in. Giving up, I let the darkness in with open arms, hoping it may be the end of this nightmare.

Dripping. Something is dripping and that's what wakes me. The sound of a leaky pipe maybe. My eyes are sore, and I haven't even begun to open them yet. I slowly open my eyes to a bright hospital-like fluorescent light on the ceiling. As I look at my surroundings, I don't recognize where I am. The room is unfamiliar, with bright white cinder block walls and no windows. Something has happened, and I don't know how I got here. I walk over to the stainless steel door that separates me from outside of this room. I twist the doorknob only to find it locked. A fuzzy reflection is seen of me on the door. I lean in closer to reveal a large black eye and a swollen cheekbone.

I press my ear against the door to listen for any sounds to indicate where I might be. I hear echoes of voices but nothing clear enough for me to make out what they might be saying. Losing hope, I slouch down against the door and sit there. Waiting, just waiting for whomever it is that put me here.

I hear the clicking of footsteps approaching my door, and with two light knocks against the door I'm sitting against, and a small piece of paper slides underneath, just beside my leg. I snatch it up and open it.

_You only have a few days. I tried to find you earlier to help, but too late. I'm so sorry I failed you both. -J_

Johanna knows I'm here she knows I'm going to die here. But in her note…she was talking to more than one person. My stomach rolls over and cringes.

They have Katniss and I don't know how to save her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I slip in and out of consciousness, and it feels wrong. I start to realize someone has probably been lacing the food I've been eating with a sedative. I sluggishly grab the spoon from my broth they gave me, and I begin scratching at the walls. I've been here six days now. Six days of not knowing if Katniss is alive.

I cringe and try to stop myself from thinking that way. I have to believe she's alive. I have to.

Another confusing factor to all of this is the note from Johanna. She knew that whatever this is, was coming? How? What is this all anyways? The only thing clear about her message was her warning about the lack of time I have to get us out of here. How much time do I really have, though?

I trace the dents I've made in the door trying to kick it open. It's stupid really, to think I could even get it open, but I've reached a whole new level of desperation. I look down at my swollen hands and realize my index finger on my left hand is most definitely broken. All of my attempts to stupidly punch at the brick wall have only weakened my poor condition. My stomach growls as a reminder of how little I've eaten. Surely my ribs are protruding more today than six days ago, and I'm reminded of how I was before the first hunger games.

I sit back and close my eyes. Her face fills my mind, and I can't hold any of it back anymore. A shudder of guilt runs through my body. It was my responsibility to keep her safe, and I've failed her. I will never stop owing her for saving me countless times, but the one time I'm faced with the duty; I have practically tied a bow around her neck and handed her over to danger.

My eyes shoot open when I hear it.

Katniss. Her screams fill the hallway right outside the thick metal door I 've been leaning against. She's screaming for me, and a jolt of horror goes through my body.

I bang on the door as hard as I can and scream out her name, but my voice is dry from lack of water, and not a sound comes out. I bang harder on the door, but silence quickly replaces her screams I heard just moments ago.

Tapping. Or at least that's what I think I hear. I press my ear awkwardly against the small crack under the door to try to listen. A low voice, coming from the left side of the hall is muffled, but disturbingly recognizable. I clamp my hand over my mouth to prevent the bile that is rising in my throat from escaping, as I realize whom the voice belongs to.

"She reacted as planned." Gale says flatly.

Traitor. He's the one responsible for this? Why is he doing this? Who is he working with and why? My blood boils beneath my skin as I think of multiple ways I can destroy him once I get out of here.

Heels click by my door, approaching the side of the hall where Gale is.

"She's been sedated and ready for the procedure." Gale says in a low voice, so low I'm almost unsure of what he's saying.

"Tell the others to prepare and to proceed immediately. We're running out of time." A woman's voice pierces the air with profound authority.

"Is—," Gale pauses. "President Thorne, what should I do with the other prisoners in the meantime?" He asks.

His words hang in the air for minutes before she answers. The silence is crippling, and I feel as though I should brace myself for her response. The others, meaning me and whomever else is being held in this strange place.

"Get rid of them." I can imagine her smiling by the way she says it, with such conviction in her tone. My hand drops as vomit covers the floor I'm sitting on. This is it.

I'm going to die. How will I save her now?

Click. Click. Click.

The woman is standing in front of my door now. My heart is beating out of my chest and my hands are shaking so badly I have to sit on them. A sharp pain is sent up my hand, and my broken finger throbs underneath my legs.

No one knocks this time, and she doesn't enter.

"Mr. Mellark, I was so hoping to finally meet you." She says behind the door, her voice lacking any true emotion to confirm her statement.

"So what's holding you back?" The words come out before I can stop myself.

"You don't know me, Mr. Mellark. Oh, but how well I know you..." She pauses, choosing her next words very carefully. "The nightmare was a nice touch wasn't it? Didn't even suspect anything but your own mind betraying you again. Very theatrical, I quite liked it." She laughs. "It was rather easy to get you here, but Ms. Everdeen, oh she hasn't changed at all has she? She was far more challenging, so difficult that one." She says.

"Who are you?" I spit, ignoring her ramblings.

"Someone you should be very careful with, Mr. Mellark." She says sternly. Her tone has changed, revealing undeniable malice. "I would hate to use some of my father's old methods on you again."

My stomach twists and I begin to feel vomit rising again in my throat, and I have to bite my tongue to inflict some other sort of pain to prevent it. The room is spinning and I have to shut my eyes.

And just like that, she walks away, her footsteps fading as she moves further down the hall into nothingness.

President Snow is dead.

But that fact couldn't mean any less at this point. He's left something behind far worse than his scars on Panem.

He's left behind a daughter with a vengeance.

_**Author's Note:** I am so sorry it took me so long to write this! I hope you all enjoy, and hope to get Chapter 11 up soon! Stay tuned. You're all awesome._


End file.
